Non-volatile memory (NVM) is a type of memory that can store and hold data without a constant source of power. In contrast, data stored in volatile memory may be erased if power to the memory is lost. Flash memory is a type of NVM which may be implemented using an array of metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). During a write cycle (e.g., a programming cycle), a threshold voltage of one or more of the MOSFETs is adjusted to store data. During a read cycle, the adjustment of the threshold voltage is sensed to read the data previously stored.